


halfway somewhere, but never quite all there (last night I saw you wander your way into my dreams)

by babeyfrog



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, Gen, I WAS TIRED, Murder, Not Really Character Death, This is confusing, actually, but i wanted to post this, currently tired, i am very sorry that this is probably not in character, i guess?, the depictions of violence arent actually graphic but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeyfrog/pseuds/babeyfrog
Summary: will graham may be dead. he wouldn't know if he wasn't. he wouldn't know if he was.
Relationships: Will Graham & Georgia Madchen
Kudos: 4





	halfway somewhere, but never quite all there (last night I saw you wander your way into my dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a rewritten scene from my wip hannibal fic that ive been working on for a lil bit. a rewritten scene of a rewritten scene. this honestly could read as a replacement for that scene in my story- whenever i finally finish it. i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> title is from [_lightning_ by _tiger lili_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gjAgucRtzI)

There is a man in Beth’s house. A dark-haired man with a shaking right hand. She misses Beth. She didn’t want to hurt her, she just wanted to see her face. She wanted to see her best friend’s face.

His feet creep closer to her, and suddenly his faceless head ducks down to face her. She has to run, the bed is an unexpected casualty.

As she runs past, he tries to reach out. It feels like a glove is slipped off, but Georgia isn’t wearing any gloves.

She looks down and, oh. she probably should’ve felt something, huh?

Georgia’s arm should probably hurt. As far as she knows, missing skin is supposed to hurt. Then again, no one really talks about missing skin. Or knows about it.

She really didn’t want to hurt anyone- she just wanted to see their faces. S _he just wanted to see what they looked like under the masks._

The man who was in beth’s house is now in the woods. It feels like he’s not real. Not dead or wearing a mask, but unreal. Georgia felt seen when the walking corpse faced her way.

This curious man has been wandering with a gait of purposeful purposelessness. Georgia wasn’t aware something could do that.

She focuses back on him. His walking continues and- there is a sudden confusion in his movements as if he just gained awareness. His grip on the flashlight tightens and he looks down at his watch ( _does he? how can he look without eyes?_ ) and winces. 

Suddenly, he begins speaking, ( _can he see her? is she still safe from masked men?_ ) “It’s 1:17 am. we are… somewhe- Greenwood, Delaware. My name is Will Graham.” Will. It’s good to know the name of this man, this man who seems to be looking for her. Why else would he yell into the night?

“And you are alive. If you can hear me. You are alive.”

Pity threatens to swallow her up- as if ghosts can be swallowed up by anything other than their own deaths. Ghosts are rather selfish like that, even if this one doesn’t seem so.

She wants to tell him, but her voice is frozen. Ghosts don’t speak. Which is why he doesn’t make sense.

He seems selfless enough to care about her and force his voice to leap from the throat it resides and hides away in- after all, doesn’t it feel like the mere idea will claw it's way out if given enough will? And it must, because he’s dead too. And that's what being dead is like.

Doesn’t he know? He’s as much of a corpse as her and, and. Beth. Because she wasn’t dead and her face wasn’t hidden beneath a mask. Because the three of them are all dead. Because they’re selfish and mute, as ghosts are. Because what else would they be?

* * *

_you’re the subject of a lot of speculation at the bureau._

_what are they speculating?_

_that jack pushed you right up to the edge._ _and you’re pushing yourself right over._

_the killer can’t accept her reality._ _i can occasionally identify with that._ _that being said,_

i feel more or less sane.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa!
> 
> [if you want dumbassery and whatnot come see me on tumblr !](https://babeyfroggi.tumblr.com/)  
> don't do much on here but it's there! <3<3<3
> 
> a lot of information in this was ripped from the [script](http://livingdeadguy.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/Ep-110-Buffet-Froid.pdf). scripts for all episodes can be found [here](http://livingdeadguy.com/shows/hannibal/)!  
> honestly, the script and trippy and feels like you're rewatching the show. they didnt _have_ to write it like that, but they did.
> 
> comment, kudos, bookmark- i require validation. no pressure <3


End file.
